CINLOK? maybe yes meybe no
by feykwangie
Summary: blue sapphire high school, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Lee donghae, shim Changmin, dan terakhir Kim kibum. mereka mahasiswa yang akan magang disini, saya minta tolong kalian mengawasi mereka. guru idola semua siswi, punya wajah yang tampan tapi saying belum memiliki pasangan


CINLOK? Maybe yes maybe no

Cast:  
Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum as yeoja

Cast lainnya temukan aja d dalam cerita.. yang jelas GS buat yang uke.

Desclamer

All member of super junior belong to GOD, their family and themselves

" selanjutnya dongbang high school, jung yunho, kim jaejong, choi minho, lee taemin, dan park yoochun. Dan sekolah terakhir blue sapphire high school, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Lee donghae, shim Changmin, dan terakhir Kim kibum. okelah itu sudah daftar sekolah serta nama-nama yang akan magang di sekolah tersebut selanjutnya silahkan mempersiapkan diri besok untuk hari pertama mengajar disekolah sebagai guru magang. Ingat walaupun hanya magang selama 2 bulan, kalian harus ingat kalian tetap seorang guru, jadi bersikaplah layaknya guru yang memegang tugas untuk mendidik murid-murid "

"yaa pak"

"yee aku di Blue sapphire high school bersanma bummie" ucap seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya yang pirang serta gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, Lee Sungmin. Itulah dia gadis yang sangat menggemaskan.

"nee oenni, aku sempat khawatir tidak ada yang aku kenal dikelompokku. Tapi untungnya ada oenni dan si tiang listrik itu." Balas seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitamnya bagai arang yang tergerai indahnya kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bak salju, dan tak lupa senyumanya yang bisa membunuh namja yang melihatnya itulah dia bummie atau Kim Kibum.

"apa? Tiang listrik, ganteng begini kok dibilang tiang listrik" ujar namja yang tiba-tiba mucul entah dari mana. Tapi setelah melihat postur tubunya sih memang pantas dikatakan tiang listrik, itulah dia Shim Changmin. Sahabat baik dari kedua yeoja ini.

"yah yah sudah. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang untuk istirahat. Karena besok hari akan kita harus bekerja keras." Ujar sungmin memotong pembicaraan sungmin.

"nde"

Esok harinya

Terlihat yeoja cantik dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang selalu ditampakannya sedang burkutat di depan cermin guna merpermantap penampilannya dihari pertamanya magang sebagai seorang guru. Setelah melihat penampilanya yang cukut dia lalu bergegas ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"pagi oemma" ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi wanita yang di panggilnya oemma

"pagi bummie, ayo sarapan". Jawab wanita tersebut, nyonya kim.

"nde oemma"

"bummie hari ini hari pertama magangmu, appa hanya ingin mengingatkan ketika kau mengajar nanti apapun yang terjadi jangan gugup. Walaupun kau gugup jangan memperlihatkan wajah gugupmu. Kalau kau terlihat gugup nantinya murid akan mengerjaimu. Arraseo" ujar namja parus bayah yang sedang membaca Koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopi pahit kesukaanya

"nde arraseo. Bummie tidak akan gugup, walaupun gugup bummie tidak akan memperlihatkannya. Bummie cukup memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti ini" jawabnya lalu memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin andalanya.

"hmm anak oemma sangat pintar memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin. Oemma saja sampai takut"

"haha oemma jangan begitu, appa yang mengajarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa berekspresi seperti itu

"iya ini salah appamu yang mengajarkan mu memasang ekspresi seperti itu dan pada akhirnya orang-orang akan takut padamu. Mana ada pria yang mau mendekatimu nantinya." Jawab nyonya kim.

"aduh yeobo aku sengaja mengajarkan seperti itu supaya dia tidak di ganggu orang. Coba kalau ada yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi imutnya seperti biasa, aku takut para pria bisa menggangunya. Apa kau tidak sadar betama manis dan cantiknya anak kita ini? Apa kau tidak takut dia nantinya digaggu orang?" balas tuan Kim akan kekhwatiran berlebihanya pada putri satu-satunya.

"tapi yeobo kau terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada namja yang mau denganya, dan…."

"yah sudah-sudah berdebatnya. Aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku mau berangkat sekarang sebelum telat. Ayo appa, aku tidak mau telat dihari pertamaku. Dan aku juga tidak mau appa telat karena mengantarku ke sekolah yang agak jauh dari kantor appa." Ucapnya sambil berdiri

"bummie sebelum pergi minum dulu susumu" ucap nyonya kim sambil memberikan segelas susu coklat pada kibum.

"tapi oemma akuuuuu sudah keeeenyang" ucapnya sambil merengek manja. Melihat ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasa tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau sebenarnya kibum itu yeoja yang sangat manja dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang sedang merengek seperti itu benar-benar imut, belum kau di tambah dengan killer smilenya itu, dijamin semua pria yang melihatnya bisa shoch mendadak karena pesonanya.

"tidak, pokoknya habiskan supaya kau kuat beraktifitas hari ini." Paka oemmanya sambil menyodorkan gelas susu di depan bibir kibum.

"baiklah" dengan merenggut imut akhirnya kibum meminum susu tersebut.

"bummi cepatlah, tadi katanya tidak mau telat" teriak appanya yang tenyata sudah didalam mobil.

"iya, bummie kesana." Teriaknya "oemma aku berangkat ya, bye bye oemma, muach" katanya sambil mengecup pipi oemmanya.

Sekolah

"appa aku masuk dulu ya, muach" katanya lalu mengecup pip appanya. Dia keluar dari mobil appanya. Tuan kim langung memutar mobilnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan blue sapphire high school.

"permisi, dimana ruang kepala sekolahya ya? Tanya kibum pada salah satu siswa yang sedang berjalan di lorng sekolah"

"lurus lalu belok kiri, ruangan kedua itu ruangan kepala sekolah."

"gamsahamida" ucapnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke ruangan kepal sekolah.

Diketunya pintu lalu terdengar suara kepal sekolah mempersilahkan dia masuk. Ketika dia masuk disana sudah ada keempat temannya.

"silahkan duduk." Kepala sekolah mempersilahkan.

Tiing niin nooong neeeeeg (lupa bagaimana bunyi suara bel)

"pengumuman diharapkan semua siswa berkumpul di halaman sekolah"

Terlihat semua siswa sudah berbaris rapi. Lalu semua staf guru berdiri di depan dan kepala sekolah seperti biasa berdiri dipodium. Lalu terlihat kelima mahasiswa-mahasiswi magang berdiri di sebelah para guru.

"selamat pagi anak-anak, kalian pasti bingung ada pengumuman apa hari ini sampai kalian saya suruh berbaris bukanya masuk ke kelas memulai pelajaran." Ujar kepala sekolah

Terlihat beberapa siswi sedang berbisik-bisik.

"baiklah semuanya harap tenang, jangan ada yang berbicara apalagi bermain"

Mendengar itu semuanya langsung diam memperhatikan kepala sekolah.

"seperti yang kalian lihat di ujung sana ada 5 wajah baru, mereka mahasiswa yang akan magang disini, mereka akan mengajar kalian sesuai bidanhnya masing-masing. Mereka disini magang selama 3 bulan lamanya, jadi saya harapkan kalian berlaku sopan pada mereka. Saya rasa sekian dari saya. Setelah ini langsung masuk ke kelas.

Setelah kepala sekolah, guru dan kelima mahasiswa tersebut meninggalkan lapangan, semua murid langsung bubar bergegas masuk kedalam kelas.

Kelima mahasiswa magang dibawa keruangan guru oleh kepala sekolah.

"baik semuanya, seperti yang saya katakana tadi, mereka mahasiswa yang akan magang disekolah kita, jadi saya harapkan para guru sekalian berkenan membantu mereka bila mendapat kesulitan. Dan tolong park seonsaeng berikan mereka meja kerja yang kosong dan berikan jadwal mereka nantinya." penyampaian kepala sekolah pada para guru.

"ye seonsaengnim"

Setelah itu kepala sekolah pergi kembali keruanganya

"oh iya sebelumnya perkenalkan naneun perk jungsu imnida, saya mengajar sejarah korea. Oh iya tolong bidang kalian dimana saja agar saya akan membagi jadwal kalian.

"anyeonghaseo naneun Lee Hyukjae imnida, saya jurusen seni tari"

"naneun Lee donghae imnida, saya juga jurusan seni tari"

"anyeong lee sungmin imnida, jurusan seni music"

"shim changmin, jurusan seni music"

"annyeonghaseo naneun Kim kibum imnida, sya jurusan bahasa inggris"

"baiklah, sebentar saya akan memberikan jadwal kalian. Kalian liat meja kosong dipojok, itu akan jadi tempat kalian."

"nde" jawab kelimanya.

"oh iya, untuk Kim kibum dan Lee sungmin bisa ikut saya."

"nde"

Lalu mereka berdua langsung mengikuti park seonsaengnim keluar ruangan guru menuju ke kelas.

"hari ini saya ada kelas di 3-2, saya akan member mereka ujian mingguang, tapi hari ini jadwal saya check up ke dokter kandungan mengenai kehamilan saya, jadi saya minta tolong kalian mengawasi mereka."

"nde"

"sebenarnya kemarin saya sudah meminta tolong untuk Choi seonsaeng mengawasi, tapi entah kenapa sampai jam segini dia belum datang. Mungkin dia telat. Maklum belum beristri, jadi agak susuh untuk mengurus diri sendiri." Ujar park seongsaeng

"seorang guru namja yang belum menikah?" Tanya sungmin

"iya, dia guru idola semua siswi, punya wajah yang tampan tapi saying belum memiliki pasangan. Kasian dia pagi-pagi belum ada istri yang membangunkanya untuk kesekolah. Dan seperti ini hasilnya dia sering telat."

Sungmin berbisik pada kibum "yaa bummie seorang guru naja yang masih lajang dan idola semua siswi aahh pastinya dia sangat tampan. Beruntungnya kita bisa berada disekolah yang sama denganya."

"oenni berhentilah seperti itu, kita kesini untuk magang, untuk belajar, jadi tidak usah yah yang aneh-aneh." Kibum mengingatkan tapi masih berbisik agar tidak kedengeran park seonsaeng.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter sampailah mereka di kelas 3-2. Terdengar suara riuh seperti kelas pada umunya. Ketika park seongseang sampai suara riuh tersebut seketika menghilang. Semua muris langsung duduk tenang.

"baiklah murid-murid, hari ini kita ujian seperti yang sudah saya bilang kemari, tapi berhubung ibu ada keperluan pentik jadi merek yang akan mengawasi kalian. Jadi selanjutnya ibu seraknan pada mereka. Ibu permisi dulu." Katanya pada para murid.

"ini soalnya dan ini lembar jawabanya, saya tinggal dulu ya, maaf merepotkan kalian." Kata park seonsaeng pada kibum dan seungmin. Setelah menyerahkan kertas soal dan lembar jawaban park seongsaeng pergi meninggakan kelas.

setelah park seongsang pergi kibum dan sungmin mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing sebelum memulai ujianya.

"annyeonghaseo lee sungmin imnida, kalian bisa panggil kim songseang. Saya akan mengajar kelas seni music nantinya. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"kim kibum imnida, saja nantinya akan mengajar bahasa inggris, jadi kalian bisa memanggil sya dengan miss kim."

Setelah perkenlan diri kibum dan sungmin mulai membagi lembar soal dan jawaban.

Suasana kelas begitu hening semua murid fokos dengan lembar jawabanya, tapi ada salah satu murid sedari tadi bukanya focus mengerjakan soal malah memparhatikan kibum. kibum mengetahu murid tersebut memperhatikannya, dia mulai meras risih tapi tetap seperti biasanya dia memesang tampang dinginya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu murid tersebu tetap memperhatikannya, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi kibum menghampiri murid tersebu, dilihatnya lembar jawaban murid tersebut masih kosong.

"kau, lihat sudah setngah jam berlalu kenapa lembar jawabanmu belum di isi. Saya perhatikan sedari tadi kamu hanya memperhatikan saya, apa ada yang salah" Tanya kibum dengan dinginya

"….."

Tak ada balasan dari murid tersebut, dia hanya diam tersenyum menatap kibum

Rasanya kibum ingin marah lalu tiba-tiba

Terdengar suara langkah yang tergesah-gesah

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"hos hosh hosh joesonghabnida park seong… kalian siapa? Ini kelas park seonsengnimkan?

TBC

Huua ff my idol aja belum selesai sudah berani buat ff baru nihh..


End file.
